


Beautiful...

by olgap_k



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: I don't know why I wrote this, M/M, PWP, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgap_k/pseuds/olgap_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt inspirado en la palabra "Bello".<br/>"Pero Gackt no paraba de sorprenderse de lo hermoso que Hyde podía llegar a ser..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful...

* * *

Era un misterio, uno que no buscaba resolver, porque hay ciertas cosas que en misterio son mejores; una de ésas era por supuesto la belleza de Hyde, como sus ojos parecían tan profundos y oscuros como el mismo universo, como su piel era blanca y suave, invitando a tocarla con veneración, y sus labios, tenían un sabor único y delicioso, un sabor tan suyo, adictivo e intenso.

Le gustaba perderse en esos ojos oscuros, recorrer por completo la superficie de esa piel tersa y embriagarse con la saliva de Hyde, bebérselo desesperadamente, al punto en que el cantante tenía que apartarse un poco para reírse de su impaciencia.

Y era exactamente eso lo que en eso momento estaba haciendo Hyde, empujándole y riéndose, pero no era una burla a su impaciencia, era una risa porque jamás había entendido al otro hombre y su deseo de adueñarse de él.

Él era un alma libre, acostumbrado a no estar a nadie.

—Cálmate —dijo, tras reírse, estaba tumbado sobre la cama, con Gackt entre las piernas mirándole fijamente—. Vamos con calma.

A veces sentía que estaba con un chiquillo precoz, porque el otro cantante parecía no contenerse mucho tiempo cuando estaba con Hyde, y no sabía si era porque lo ponía nervioso o porque realmente le amaba demasiado y su entusiasmo le sobrepasaba.

Él disfrutaba el control, en ocasiones igual pensaba que Gackt quería manipularlo de esa forma, dejándose controlar, aunque lo odiase porque él también disfrutaba ser quien mandara a todos, para poder mantenerle a su lado.

Pero Hyde no se deshacía de él, no porque le amara, era algo más, encontraba bastante reconfortante tener siempre a alguien dispuesto a abandonarlo todo por él, y no le restaba nada el hecho que el cantante fuera bien parecido y que tuviera una fortuna que no dudaba en poner a su disposición.

—Estoy calmado —aseguró Gactk, dejándose caer sobre Hyde, para apretarlo contra él en su desnudez y compartir un poco de su calor; era el medio del invierno y aún con la calefacción había mucho frío.

El sexo siempre era una buena forma de no morir de hipotermia.

La nariz de Gackt aspiró el cuello del vocalista, queriéndose grabar el aroma del otro, quien estaba riéndose por las cosquillas que esto le ocasionaba, por lo cursi que todo podía llegar a ser y por la forma en que estaba recibiendo a Gackt entre sus brazos.

El miembro erecto de Gackt se sentía tibio contra su cadera, y lo deseó en ese momento en su interior, dándole más calor, aquel que el invierno poco a poco iba arrebatándole.

—No lo suficiente —mostró una sonrisa amplia—, cualquier otra persona ya estaría dentro de mí haciéndome gritar de placer.

Gackt ya no se sentía celoso, quería a Hyde sólo para él, la etérea belleza de aquel Dorian Grey japonés que también tenía un pacto con el diablo, pero sabía que el vocalista era como un ave a la que no debía tener en cautiverio.

Era aún más hermosa con las alas extendida y cantando.

—Los demás no disfrutan el tiempo que pasan contigo —le recorrió la pierna con la mano, para poder separarla un poco más y acomodarse mejor dentro de las piernas de Hyde, buscando comodidad para ambos—. Tengo toda la noche, no me vas a negar que te dé el trato que una persona como tú mereces.

Era otra de las razones que lo complacían tanto del cantante. Esos halagos hacia su persona que hacían que su ego se inflara sólo un poco más, lo suficiente para que fuera perdiendo el suelo y flotara con alas invisibles.

—Hay quienes disfrutan su tiempo conmigo —aseguró, coqueto, pasándose la lengua por la boca roja, humedeciéndola—, pero tienes razón, no voy a negarte esto cuando llevo ya tantas noches no estando en tu cama.

—Una tortura —murmuró y le besó el cuello, suavemente, un casi roce que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera al vocalista.

No era la primera vez en la noche que tenían sexo, por lo que no fue necesario prepararlo; el cuerpo de Hyde ya estaba marcado y sucio de sudor y semen, por lo que el romanticismo ya no era tan perfecto, al menos no en lo visual.

Pero Gackt no paraba de sorprenderse de lo hermoso que Hyde podía llegar a ser lleno de fluidos corporales con el cabello revuelto y los ojos como perdidos en lo que se recuperaba de un orgasmo.

Era como un lienzo en blanco que a todos les gustaba pintar.

Se separó lo suficiente como para acomodarse, arrodillado sobre la cama, para rodear su cintura con las piernas de Hyde y arrastrarlo un poco fuera de la almohada. Quería sentarlo sobre su regazo, para que así todo su peso profundizara un poco más la penetración y ambos lo disfrutaran un poco más.

El vocalista se dejó hacer, si llegaba un punto en que no estuviera disfrutándolo, detendría todo y sería él quien llevara el control. Además, aun siendo manipulado físicamente por Gackt seguía siendo él quien tenía el poder.

Terminó sobre el regazo de Gackt, acomodándose sobre éste para ser penetrado, y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que abría la boca para soltar un gemido sonoro y prolongado que hizo al cantante sentirse bastante complacido por la reacción obtenida.

Hyde rebotaba sobre su regazo, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, su cabello alborotado y negro enmarcando su rostro precioso.

Le sujetó el rostro entre las manos y lo besó, con ganas de nunca querer separarse de él, le quiso transmitir todo su amor, aunque sabía que con eso no lograba absolutamente nada, más que conseguir que Hyde siguiera conociendo que tenía poder sobre él.

El vocalista se apartó, un hilo de saliva uniendo aún sus bocas.

—Más, más —ordenó, y no pudo más que obedecer.

Empujó con más fuerza dentro de ese estrecho y pequeño cuerpo, hasta que le tuvo de nueva cuenta sobre la cama, donde golpeaba contra él con fuerza, consiguiendo que el otro dejara los ojos en blanco y le mostrara el cuello donde se estiraba por completo, porque no cabía en sí mismo de tanto placer.

Tras una fuerte embestida que tiró la almohada al suelo, Gackt terminó primero, llenando a Hyde, quien sólo gimió cuando sintió aquella tibia humedad en su interior, y después de estimularse un par de veces con la mano, terminó alcanzando a Gackt y derramándose sobre sus manos y su abdomen.

—Gracias, Gacchan —fue todo lo que dijo mientras permitía que éste saliera de su interior y empezara a limpiarlo con un trapo que había en el buró junto a la cama.

Cuando terminó, se acomodó junto a Hyde, quien pasaría la noche con él, y se dedicó a observarlo.

Despeinado, un poco ronco, con los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro ligeramente sudado, se veía tan hermoso que no lograba explicárselo.

—Eres hermoso —fue todo lo que dijo.

Hyde le sonrió y se abrazó al cuerpo tibio de Gackt.

—Tú no estás tan mal, Gacchan —le besó el hombro y se acomodó mejor, para poder empezar a dormir—. Buenas noches.

Y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el otro pudiera observarle el tiempo que quisiera.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy aceptando prompts.


End file.
